How Unexpected?
by YikoMeansMoonlight
Summary: Lee and Hinata were regular Leaf Shinobi, who would've thought they'd ever meet and become best friends? Please be merciful: I'm new here.
1. Poison Jade

_Poison Jade _

_Lee smirked at Neji: never had he expressed how much he wanted to defeat him. Now as he blocked Naruto from Neji he explained that all fighting must be done officially in a match. He looked up at his mentor: the person he idolized most, "How's this Guy Sensei?" he stuck out a thumb and grinned. "Lee...you…Great Going!" he shouted proudly making the same motion as Lee. _Then they all heard a bone chilling sound: the sound of a young injured girl coughing up blood. Everybody's heads turned to the sound with shock, and fear. That's when everyone remembered why they were down in the arena in the first place. Hinata had fought so hard. Every time Neji had knocked her down she always stumbled back on her feet. She was determined to change herself: even if her heart stopped in the process. Lee had been secretly amazed at how hard she tried.

_"Hinata; it's time to go home!" Kiba shouted out onto the training field._

"Umm…I think I'll stay here… if that's alright with you..." Hinata said quietly. With a shrug from Shino and a nod from Kiba she continued her training. Blood dripped from her hands as she put her soul into hitting a sturdy tree. Rock Lee had been walking nearby when he had heard her "hughs" and her "hahs" as she threw herself into her training. He followed the vigorous sounds and hid behind a bush as to not be seen by a potential enemy. He peered at her from his hiding place and studied the girl intently. That's when he saw her eyes. A pale pearly lavender: a Hyuga. He suddenly remembered his partner and rival Neji. Both were from the same clan. His eyes became narrow. He stood up from his hiding place, "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! I AM ROCK LEE: THE LEAF VILLAGE'S GREEN BEAST!" he shouted at Hinata.

She turned around quickly to see who had yelled at her: she felt like she nearly had a heart attack. Lee was glaring at her from a nearby bush of poison jade. She looked at him incredulously. "WHAT?" he demanded referring to her silence.

"Y-you must be very brave to hide in a bush of poison jade…" she replied quietly.

"Poison…Jade…?" he questioned curiously.

"The most poison-" she started.

He suddenly began itching his hands uncontrollably.

"Follow me…" she said urgently.

Even though he seriously distrusted the relative of his rival, she sounded like she knew what she was talking about. He didn't know what the bush would do to him, and honestly he didn't want to find out. He walked reluctantly behind her, itching himself as he moved.

"Stop." she commanded.

He immediately stopped scratching, "Why?" he questioned.

"It will spread the infection f-faster…"

They continued walking towards town. As they reached the Hyuga compound Lee stopped in his tracks. "What's in here?" he asked suspicious of her reasons for taking him here.

"I make my own m-m-medicine h-here…" she stuttered in a whisper.

He sighed taking off his shoes, and following her into the Hyuga household. Neji silently passed by until he spotted Rock Lee.

"Lady Hinata! What is Lee doing here?" he growled.

"He was hiding in a Poison Jade bush." she replied.

"Oh," he smirked "Hopeless as usual."

Lee wanted to lash out against him but knew it would be disrespectful towards "Lady Hinata" who was trying to help him out the situation that he'd gotten himself into.`

Neji made the "I've got my eyes on you" motion and Lee glared at him.

She brought him to a room which appeared to be the kitchen. She pointed to a nearby seat while reaching up at ingredients she couldn't reach in an ointment cabinet. He sat down quietly but when he saw her struggling since she was so short, he chuckled to himself and grabbed the ingredients she was reaching for. He passed them down to her (he was considerably taller than her); she nodded a quick thanks with a small blush and once again pointed to the seat by the table. She mixed several different ingredients into a mortal and pestle. It began to take the form of a bright green lotion which she then hesitantly rubbed into his hands. Her caress was soft and warm on his rough calices. He leaned back as his eyelids lulled in and out of sleep. Today had been tough in training, and those fragile porcelain hands massaging his, were not helping him stay awake.

She saw him relaxing. She could feel herself tense. His hands were so rough. She wondered why they were that way…that's when she came across a large scar. It was a burn…it looked as if someone had forced his hand into a fire and kept it there. Like they had used his hand to stomp out the fire…curiosity washed over her as she wondered how the burn had come to be.

Rock Lee's POV

_"Faster!" the tall burly coach hollered._

_Rock Lee tapped into his full speed and repeatedly pounded a tree. _

_"That will be all for today Lee." the adult smiled. "Now, go join the other children in the morning jog."_

_"Yes sir." Lee saluted. He was secretly hiding his fear to run with the other's his age. They did not accept him. He did not belong._

_"Go away you freak!" a little orphan like himself yelled at Lee. He chose to ignore it. It was not important._

_"No Ninjutsu, no genjutsu!" a small blonde girl sneered._

_"No Ninjutsu, no genjutsu!" they all chanted._

_He had to get away from here. He ran as fast as his 1and a half foot long legs could carry him in the opposite direction of the kids' chanting. He was far away from the orphanage when he stumbled into a tall strong man with a funny-looking green outfit. _

_"I'm s-so s-s-sorry s-i-ir!" he stammered towards the man._

_The man saw the boy's sadness. He realized that at any minute the boy could burst out in tears. His first instinct was to run away. Get someone in charge someone who knew how to handle a confused, reactive black-haired child with a speed of 20 miles an hour._

_Now was not the time to run away though. He kneeled down brought a hand to the boy's shoulder and spoke in a deep caring voice. "What's wrong son?"_

_Lee was taken aback by the question, but he knew better than to defy an elder._

_"I…I have been shunned from my orphanage." he stood up straight, trying to sum it up the best he could without crying._

_"How?" the man asked stunned._

_"I am not accepted due to my inability to use Ninjutsu and Jiujutsu."_

_"Which orphanage?" he asked knowing there was not an orphanage for at least 20 miles._

_"Satsugo Orphanage sir." Lee answered hesitantly._

_The man's eyes widened. That orphanage was 46 miles away from here._

_He appeared worried now. "How did you get here?"_

_"I ran sir."_

_"When did you run away, last night?" the man inquired._

_"Maybe a few hours ago…" the small orphan replied._

_"How fast can you run?"_

_"I…don't know…" he said quietly putting a finger to his chin in thought._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Come with me." the man held out his hand to the orphaned child._

_The little boy reluctantly took it and followed the man._

_"Now," the man continued while walking, "What's your name?"_

_"Rock Lee." the boy replied quietly, "But others call me Lee." _

Lee woke with a start, Hinata had carefully shaken him awake. "Rock…"

"Call me Lee." he yawned.

"A-alright then…" she stammered.

He looked at Hinata and remembered himself a long time ago. For some reason he felt a small bond with the shy Hyuga. She stood up silently and walked over to the ointment cabinet, "I'm g-going to send you away with a bottle of the lotion I rubbed on your hands today…" she continued. "If you rub it into your hands the way I did the rash should go away in a few da-"

She was silenced mid-sentence by a soft kiss to her left cheek. Lee bowed.

"Thank you Lady Hinata. We should train together sometime." he smiled and saluted.

She handed the small bottle to him as he walked out of the compound and into town.

She watched him go in shock. She had not seen anything like that coming. Never had anyone been so thankful to her for healing their wounds. Everybody in the Hyuga compound just expected her to heal them without a word and they were off on their merry way.

_'You are SOME piece of work Lee…' _she thought as she smiled to herself and held her hand up to her left cheek. _'If I'm going to become stronger then…maybe I _should_ take you up on that offer.'_


	2. Training with Lee

"Come at me faster, with more anger!" Lee shouted over their training session.

Hinata flew at Lee with the gentle fist.

He easily blocked it, propelling her across the abandoned field.

"You alright?" Lee asked concerned reaching out his hand.

"Yeah.." Hinata said regretfully, this wasn't as easy as she had hoped.

"I don't feel anger from you," Lee said, "Why not?"

Hinata thought about it, why didn't she get angry when fighting?

She was never the fighting type, she never enjoyed it.

"I have no reason to be mad at anybody." she concluded quietly.

"There HAS to be a reason for you to get mad," he looked at her seriously, "You've never felt anger before?"

"Well," Hinata bit her lip as she dug into her deepest memories searching for anger like a buried treasure. "No…" she sighed.

Lee's bottom lip stuck out, his brow knitted. He appeared to be pouting, what Lee would call his "thinking face". He trying to figure out how to make Hinata angry so she would come with more focus and energy.

Hinata watched him as he thought, and started thinking herself,

_"He's sort of cute like that…wait! What am I thinking_?" She frowned to herself, she decided to ask herself_, _like a police investigation, in the dark room with a single light, the detective Hinata asked skeptically.

_"Do you really still like Naruto?" _

_"What of c-course I do…" _she replied to her curiosity.

_"I mean, it's obvious he likes Sakura," _she thought to herself, _"What if he never takes an interest in me?" _she thought in panic. She started pointing her two fingers together: an old habit she had never really grown out of.

Lee snapped back to reality, he saw her fingers and immediately pulled her hands apart.

"A respectable ninja never shows their nerve, unless it makes them focus their anger into great energy." he explained.

He looked at her, her face was progressively growing redder and redder until her face was as bright as a ripe strawberry. He wondered why she was blushing when he noticed he was still holding her hands apart. His face immediately became unnerved and red as he quickly withdrew his hands, "Same time tomorrow?" he asked awkwardly as he straightened back up.

"Sure.." Hinata's blush started to fade away as they shifted to another topic, "It's getting late, I should go home now." she decided looking up into the sky that was now a light indigo.

"You did well today." he said encouragingly.

She flushed, "Thank You, Ro- Lee."

She began to walk home and put her hand up in goodbye.

Lee stretched, "Oh!" he said loudly, Hinata flinched at the sudden break in silence.

"I cannot allow you to walk home by yourself Lady Hinata." He grinned broadly, allowing his teeth to shine in the sunset.

"O-okay…" Hinata smiled. She had almost blushed again, but she refused to show it.

He offered his arm to her, it was the logical and polite thing to do when walking a lady home.

She reluctantly looped her arm through his, as they headed for the Hyuga compound.

"So…Lady Hinata?" he started, disliking the silence between them, "Why do you not enjoy fighting?"

"Oh, umm…" Hinata had been startled by the question and had never really thought about it herself.

She appeared to be a sleepwalker, just thinking. He studied her face for any signs of life. Then she suddenly answered quietly, "I don't like…hurting people…" she began, "I have no reason to…"

"You'd rather heal their wounds?" he guessed, "Waiting for someone to show you better days?"

"I…guess…that makes…sense…" she said pausing to think about his words.

They had reached the area just outside the compound. She quickly looped her arm out of his and began to walk towards the house.

"Bye Lady Hinata," he grinned, "See you tomorrow!"

"It's Hinata..."she turned her head around to look at him and smiled, "Just Hinata."

Lee nodded, his smile growing wider if that was even possible.

She chuckled. He _was _cute.


	3. The Twin Dragon Festival

_The Twin Dragon Festival_

I'm going to ease into the romance guys: this one is slightly fluffier though. - YMM

Hinata could feel the cold stone of the statue nearly freezing her hands off as she hid behind it. Today was the annual Twin Dragon Dance, and she wouldn't have come at all if it weren't for Lee.

_Another day of training, and Hinata still wasn't strong enough. She sighed, "Lee, will I EVER become strong?"_

_"You already ARE strong Hinata." he replied cheerfully._

_"No, I'm weak compared to others." she admitted gloomily._

_"Then don't compare yourself to others." he suggested. _

_"How could I expect YOU to understand?" she said, "You're so strong, it's crazy."_

_"I cannot say I'm not flattered, Lady Hinata…but..." he continued reluctantly. "Last time I checked it doesn't do much for you. Sakura still prefers Saskue over me."_

_"You're kidding, right?" she asked._

_"Well, why do YOU want to become stronger?" he asked, suddenly flustered._

_"Well…" she started, "I want to become stronger so I can impre- um, Nevermind!"_

_Lee's eyebrows moved up and down, "Oh I see…you want to impress a boy with some of your_ _fighting skills." he mused._

_She could feel herself blushing profusely as he leaned in towards her. "Hey!" he said suddenly back to normal._

_She was startled by such a loud "Hey!" so close to her face but was relieved to see that he was not all flirty anymore._

_"Hinata!" he shouted._

_"Lee," she flinched again, "Could you back away a little before screaming again?"_

_"Oh," he flushed and slipped back to about 2 feet away, "Sorry, I was just thinking that we should go to the Twin Dragon Dance!"_

_She began to braid a lock of her long indigo hair, thinking. "What do you mean?"_

_"Ya know, go to the Festival!" he daydreamed excitedly, "Goof off, have some tea, dance with someone!"_

_"I'm not a good dancer, and I'm not much of a people person…" she said suddenly looking for excuses._

_"C'mon Hinata!" Lee pleaded, "It'll be fun!"_

_"'It'll be fun.'" _She thought nervously, _"Yeah Right."_

She had been walking through the crowd and was getting knocked around. This is why she had been reluctant about coming. She sighed as she leaned against a cold hard statue of a general. When everybody approached the square for the main dancing event she finally felt it was okay to walk around. She came out of her hiding place, and bumped into a special blonde-headed boy. Naruto turned around and grinned widely. "Hey Hinata!" he greeted her cheerfully.

"H-H-hey N-Naruto…" she replied._ "Darn, my stutter's back." _

"Wow, fancy meeting you here! I thought you weren't the type to come to the festivals."

"I-I'm not…L-lee convinced m-me t-to come." she seemed to trip over each word.

"Well that's great! Hey you should come dance with somebody! It'll be real fun!" he said excitedly.

"I'm n-not much of a d-dancer…"

"Let's get someone to teach you then: hey Lee!" he yelled.

_"Lee?" _she thought to herself. She was frozen.

"Yeah?" Lee ran over. Obviously saddened to be beckoned away from his attempts to dance with Sakura.

"You wanna teach Hinata how to dance? I'm kinda busy."

"With what?" Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he said blushing, "I was gonna ask Sakura to dance with me."

Lee immediately turned his head to Sakura, then to Hinata. He wanted so much to stop Naruto and ask Sakura himself: but he realized how much Hinata was hurt.

"Alright." He forced a smile.

He grabbed Hinata's hand in a soft grasp, placed his hand on her waist and grinned, "You do know a little about dancing, don't you?"

"A-a little…" Hinata said quietly.

"Cool! See you later guys!" Naruto yelled running off.

Hinata looked dismayed at Naruto's sudden leave, but she tore her gaze from the fleeing blonde to the boy in front of her.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled, "I know how much you like Sakura."

"I don't like Sakura. I love her." Lee corrected her quietly.

This was one of the reasons she thought Lee was strong: he pulled himself away from what he wanted to attend to others.

"So, are you going to teach me how dance?" she joked. She was expecting a "_Yeah, um, I don't dance." _and a run off from Lee. Instead she got, "Yupp."

She was surprised, blushing she stuttered, "U-um, I don't know if I-"

"Oh, you don't want to dance with me?" He asked.

"No, I-" she started.

"I'm not surprised, I haven't ever met a girl who would dance with me…"

"Lee. I'll dance with you." Hinata chuckled quietly, "I _want_ to dance with you."

He looked up, pleasantly shocked. He wasn't moving, so Hinata took the first step.

"You know…" Lee said.

"Yeah?"

"Well…" Lee said, "I'm happy that I got that rash a few months ago. If I hadn't I wouldn't have met you."

Her cheeks flushed a deep pink at that line as she smiled. "Me too."

"Oh!" Lee said, breaking the silence seemed to be his habit. "Let's go see who the Hokage and his lover are this year!"

Hinata laughed, "Alright."

Lee still held Hinata's hand but ran through the crowd to the area right under the podium. They glanced up to see a beaming Naruto with a blushing Sakura. Maybe it was the peer pressure, maybe not, but what happened shocked everyone. A quick peck to the Naruto's cheek, and Naruto responded in a full on the mouth kiss to Sakura. She didn't reject it and the crowd cheered. Hinata's hand fell to her side and she took off in a fast sloppy run. She tripped over her feet as she tried to keep from crying.

"Wait, Hinata!" Lee ran behind her, as she made her way to the abandoned practice field.


	4. Blades of Comfort

She plopped herself down on a log and suddenly lost control. Tears flowed down her face, her shoulder's racked with silent sobs. Lee had just arrived. He was surprised she had beaten him getting here. After all he was the fastest Genin in the village. _"Not anymore."_ he thought to himself. He ran to her, "Hinata..."

"I-" she tried to control her breath. "I-" she choked.

Lee sighed. He knew something like this would happen, and it was all his fault. He had brought her; she hadn't even wanted to come.

Lee sat down next to her, put an arm around her and drew her close to him. Hinata could feel her breathing slow and become deeper. He was warm and soft, so gentle for such a strong guy. She had almost fallen asleep when a twig cracked. Lee suddenly let go of her, jumped in front of her, and readily put himself into a fighting stance. A shiriken flew towards Hinata. She sensed it and quickly hit the ground dodging it. Lee was not as fortunate.

"Lee!" she screamed.

He pulled the shuriken out of his abdomen, and doubled over in pain. She ran to him and stumbled to her knees. The weapon had pierced itself deep into his side, challenging his breathing. She quickly grabbed her scarf and rolled Lee to his side. He grunted as she wrapped her scarf around his wound. She dragged him to the edge of the clearing. She struggled to pick him up, slumped him over her back and leaped up to a tree. There was someone after her or Lee. She couldn't risk being on the ground. She leaped from tree to tree hoping the town was nearby. Her breathing became more shallow as she tightened her grip on Lee. _"I won't let you die Lee." _she thought. A dagger flew past her face cutting a strand of hair. She began moving faster, this time a blade hit her shoulder. She could see the town in the light of the moon. If she wasn't running away from a murderer with a dying friend on her back she might stop to admire it. She was though, so she kept moving. As each weapon hit her she fought pain. She finally made it into town. She trudged through the village streets ignoring the excruciating pain and horrified stares that hit her each time she took a step. One step into the door-way of the hospital, another step. Even ten more, just until the reception lady could see them. Then she fell to the floor with a thud, out cold.


	5. A Hospital Visit

Lee woke up to see a set of pink flowers looming over him. He sat up immediately, only to fall back in pain. What happened? He remembered the pain that came with that shuriken.

"Ugh…" he said quietly.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" Naruto beamed.

"Huh? Naruto?" Lee asked groggily.

"Yupp, looks like someone had a tough training session." he teased.

"It wasn't a training session…Hinata. Where is she? Is she alright?" his voice was suddenly filled with worry.

"Hinata? She…well…I don't know, she took a lot of blows." Naruto whispered sadly.

Lee pushed the covers off of him and grunted as he jumped out of bed.

"Lee! What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"What else? I'm going to check on Hinata."

"I don't think that-" Naruto started.

Lee ignored him and continued with his visit to Hinata's room.

"What room?" Lee asked.

"111…" Naruto frowned.

Lee opened the door and started a sprint down the white hallway. _"92, 94, 96, 98, 101, 103, 107, 109, 111!"_

He barged in to find a injured Hinata on a hospital cot just like his. She had some stitches, and bandages, she even had a purple bruise on her left cheek. He rushed over to her, he took her hand softly, she flinched, then relaxed, but did not wake.

"Hinata?" he whispered urgently.

"Mmmm…" she moaned.

"Hinata, please wake up, tell me what happened…" he whispered as tears gathered in his eyes.

She sat up, opened her eyes slowly and groaned. He grinned at her confused face and nearly tackled her in a hug.

She smiled. Then breathed in sharply and carefully pulled his arms away to reveal her bleeding arm. He looked at her sadly as doctors and nurses came in to tend to her, pushing Lee out the door.


	6. Tracking Squad 8

Lee kicked a can of soda halfheartedly halfway down the street he was walking on. He grumbled, "Hinata…who did that to you?"

He couldn't live right without knowing who did that to her. Suddenly he knew what he could do. The sounds of his sandal's hitting the concrete were audible as he ran to find Shino and Kiba.

"Kiba! Shino!" Lee yelled.

They turned to face the Genin in question, _"What could he want?" _Shino thought silently.

"Yeah?" Kiba said as Lee reached the spot where they were standing.

"Hey," Lee breathed heavily, "Hinata's in the Hospital,"

Kiba ground his teeth. Shino remained still.

"I need your help finding out who put her there," he continued, "That is your thing: tracking people?"

They both nodded, "What's your plan?" Kiba asked skeptically.

"She still had shurikens in her wounds when she arrived at the hospital, I was thinking maybe Akamaru could take a whiff of them and track him or her down."

"Well…he might get agitated because it has her blood on the shurikens; it might also cover the smell of the attacker." Kiba said seriously.

"And my bugs follow the queen, I can only find people who we've been in confrontation with, or basically, just people we've seen in person." Shino added.

Kiba glanced at Shino, "But...This is Hinata we're talking about…we have give it a try anyway." Kiba crossed his arms, giving in, "Whad'ya say Akamaru?" he asked enthusiastically. Akamaru barked loudly and excitedly. "Shino?" Lee asked.

Shino nodded slowly. _"I'm not sure if this is smart but…this is Hinata…" _He would never let anyone know it, but he would do anything for the pearly-eyed girl. He loved her with all his heart. He wanted to protect her. Sometimes it was hard to keep his emotions under wraps too. He sighed quietly and followed after Kiba, Lee, and Akamaru as they made their way back to the hospital.

"May we speak to this doctor, please?" Lee asked the reception lady, pointing at Hinata's doctor on a clipboard.

The reception lady was a plump, 40-year old looking woman with way too much bright make-up on. She sighed, "He's very busy children," she said smacking her gum and speaking in sort of a New Jersey accent, "Run off and play with your little toy ninja's."

Lee and Kiba's faces lit up with indignation and the thought of injustice. They were both about to speak their minds when Shino held his hand up.

"Alright, thank you anyway Madam." Shino said calmly, pulling Kiba and Lee out by their ears, Akamaru following loyally behind.

"Shino!" Lee and Kiba screamed once they were out of the building and he let go of their ears, "What did you do that for?"

"I have a plan," Shino said, "Just follow my lead."

He stuck his arms out like a zombie and bugs came out from his long green sleeves. They started to make a duplicate of what they could only guess was his father. The duplicate looked exactly like a person and this person started walking toward the Hospital door. "Follow me." the man said. Shino motioned for them to follow his, and his _father's _lead. They ran to catch up with him. The man and the group came to the reception desk and confronted the lady this time with a different approach.

"Ooo! Hello there sir! How may I help you today?" she said excitedly.

"May I speak with Dr. Eeyeshi?" he asked quietly.

"Well, he's pretty busy but I bet I can squeeze you in." she smiled.

"Oh, and tell him I have three intelligent teenagers with me as well."

"Yes sir!" she dialed a number on the desk-phone, "Hello Doctor? There's a handsome man and three intelligent teeagers here to speak with you!"

There was an audible chuckle of the doctor. "Send them in."

She nodded, "Room 111 sir!"

"Thank you." he nodded his head in thanks and started down the hallway with the four trailing behind him.

"That's genius Shino!" Kiba grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

He smiled secretly and nodded.

They arrived at room 111. The clone of Shino's father grabbed onto the doorknob and walked in.

Hinata was there lying on the cot, Kiba immediately ran to her and held her hand.

The doctor grinned, "Aren't they cute?"

Kiba swerved around and blushed profusely as he denied any romantic relation with Hinata.

Lee felt a sensation of jealousy sweep over him. "Am _I_ cute with her?" he wondered. He shook himself out of his daze and continued with their mission. Shino's dad dissolved into a pile of bug's which then returned to their master. The doctor was obviously confused and frowned, "What is the meaning of this?" he said pulling out a shuriken.

"There is no reason for a fight sir." Shino said monotonously, "We just came to ask for the weapons that cut Hinata. We were hoping to find her attacker."

"Oh," the Doctor sighed putting away the sharp knife, "In that case, you may have them."

The doctor then pointed to a bin of weapons. "Be careful. They are not cleaned," the Doctor warned, "Regrettably some of them were poisoned." he finished sadly while looking back at Hinata. Lee shoulder's tensed, teeth clenched, he picked up the bin. "Thank you doctor…" they all muttered as they walked out of the room and out of the Hospital's convenient back door.


	7. Author's Note

Hey people!

First off, thank you so much for reading one of my little fanfictions! I just wanted to inform you all of some changes I've made to the story.

I've finally fixed the beginning of chapter one! The italics were all scrunched up together because I didn't double space. So if you had trouble reading that part, I'm super sorry and hope you will understand what's going on now!

I changed Hinata's pearly blue eyes to pearly lavender ones. I also changed Rock Lee's words from, "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME: I AM ROCK LEE OF THE LEAF VILLAGE!" to "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! I AM ROCK LEE: THE LEAF VILLAGE'S GREEN BEAST!" I uploaded like 5 different versions of chapter one in 10 minutes. XD I just kept spotting things I wanted to change.

In chapter 6, I changed the Doctor's ridiculous name from, "Dr. Ocuchiadaldhnaekugff" (…I don't even remember! XD ) to, "Dr. Eeyeshi" which is Japanese for healing. I'm just spelling everything phonetically!

And lastly, I changed the, "Arigato…" to, "Thank you Doctor…"

Darn! I even had to change the Author's note! Sorry, I also changed the mean kids Chant to, "No ninjutsu, no genjutsu!" from, "No ninjutsu, no niejutsu…?" (Nope can't remember it.)

I've also changed shiriken to shuriken, which I can't believe I missed that! _ Thank you GRAMMAR NAZI for letting me know!

Also, I'm not quite sure when the time period is, I wanted it to be in the Shippuden period (Because they're so much cooler XD) But during the Shippuden series Neji and Lee respect each other and I placed them in a hateful period much like the ones in the original series. But during a training session between Lee and Hinata, I gave her long hair suggesting that it's during Shippuden. So I'm gonna say that the first and second chapter is during the time of the original series, and the third chapter has time-skipped to the shippuden period where in my series Hinata has lost her stutter around Lee. I should make the time more clear, so thank you Woodshrew! I hope that cleared it up a bit!

Again, thank you for reading this extensive author's note! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU so much for being patient and lenient with my writer's block season of not updating. I think it's almost over!

-YMM


End file.
